


sunsets after school

by rekinyans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MatchaBlossom, first love??, highschool joe and cherry, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekinyans/pseuds/rekinyans
Summary: “Have you ever been in love?”Kojiro flinched. The question was somewhat out of the blue. But, the person asking was far more surprising than that.“Huh? What’s with you, Kaoru? Finally found a chic?”Kojiro’s words left a bad taste in his own mouth. Why was he getting restless with the question anyway?(Or my take on matchablossom's relationship back when they were in high school)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	sunsets after school

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Kojiro flinched. The question was somewhat out of the blue. But, the person asking was far more surprising than that.

“Huh? What’s with you, Kaoru? Finally found a chic?” Kojiro’s words left a bad taste in his own mouth. Why was he getting restless with the question anyway? 

He eyes the boy clad in their school uniform beside him, curious of whatever was going on in their mind again. The school was long over, and the pair just finished trying out new skateboard tricks at the park. The sun was finally setting, too, bathing the two in a warm red glow. 

Kojiro watches Kaoru’s distant glowing eyes. He chuckles to himself. His skateboard companion seems to be in awe of the sunset again. But he, himself, could not take his eyes off Kaoru anyway. Not that he was about to complain. 

After all, Kojiro always looked forward to these kinds of afternoons. Skateboard, sunsets, and Kaoru. 

Kaoru turns his head, meeting Kojiro’s dreamy eyes with his own signature glare. “I shouldn’t have asked you, pervert. You play with women’s hearts like it’s a toy!” 

Kojiro was supposed to be annoyed with his remark. Still, he was beyond startled by the sudden movement that his ears began turning red. 

“D-did you just call me a pervert? And please, I probably have more experience with love compared to you, nerdy Kaoru!” Kojiro tries to hide his flustered face with his signature smirk and a huff. He was almost caught staring! Leave it to Kaoru to do the unexpected on every waking moment of their lives. 

Kaoru blinks, cluelessness painting his eyes. Why was Kojiro fidgeting over something he always says? He lets out a small laugh. If the ladies were to see him right now, they would realize how different Kojiro is from his usual playboy persona. To Kaoru, he is just an awkward cinnamon roll inside a big body.

“Okay, okay, chill, big broccoli! So let’s say this is hypothetically true, and you’ve been in love. So? How does it feel to be in love?” 

Kojiro clears his throat. 

“Well, people clearly have different descriptions to love. So if you ask me, I’d tell you that love feels like… falling in love?”

“Oh, for christ’s sake, Kojiro Nanjo! When will you ever take me seriously?”

Kojiro chuckles. Kaoru’s expectant face was amusing. 

“Alright! Alright! Kidding! But, seriously speaking though, it’s really different from person to person.”

“Just tell me!!” Kojiro knew that Kaoru had enough of his bullshit. Serves him right for making him nervous every day.

It was then Kojiro’s turn to look at the skies. The sun was almost gone now, and what is left was the remaining afterglow. The stars and the moon also began to show up as if cheering for Kojiro’s answer. He honestly does not know whether his response is what Kaoru is looking for. Still, he thinks it would be better to be completely honest about it. This is not an exam anyway.

Yet, putting love into words might have been the most challenging thing Kojiro has been asked to do. Does it have to be a lengthy statement? Or does a sentence suffice? Why is Kaoru even asking this? Is he really in love with someone? With who? 

Kojiro’s thoughts were a complete mess. In the first place, he was dumbfounded to realize that he actually has an answer. He could have said no or changed the conversation. Asked the other to skate with him again or something.

What’s more, was the fact that pink hair and a pair of yellow eyes flashed before his mind shortly after the question was thrown. Is he seriously growing feelings for his best friend right now?

Kojiro released a sigh he did not know he was holding. There was no point in mulling over these things right now. 

Or maybe he knew it all along but never tried acknowledging it. 

He clears his throat once again.

“Well, at first, love felt like finally reaching home after a long day. It made me feel safe. But, love was more than just being content and happy. It was also sorrow-filled, scary, cold, and dark.” At his peripheral view, he sees Kaoru staring intently at him. 

Kojiro badly wants to meet his eyes, tell him directly how he’s been feeling recently. But, he did not have the strength to face the person he adores. Not when the possibility of them liking someone else is now up in the air. 

“Sometimes, love would take my breath away. It would feel dumb and irrational. Maybe surprising too? Basically, love, for me, feels like a bundle of emotions you have for someone.” Kojiro does not even know where these words are coming from now. Did he always have an answer to this kind of question? Did he even make sense?

But, his answer was met with a long silence. Was it not enough? Did Kaoru not understand what he was trying to say? 

Kojiro gulps and turns his head toward his best friend. As much as he did not want to look at him right now, it would be weirder to squint at nothingness.

He sharply inhales at the sight of pink hair filling his eyes. Did Kaoru always look so beautiful? 

Kojiro knew that his questions are unanswerable. He also knew that he would regret whatever he was about to do.

But he does it anyway.

For a moment, the city’s noise came to a deafening silence. The brief darkness was also slowly eaten away by the moonlight. Its serene glow shining on their faces. As he watches him for a while, he noticed how the settling cool night air was gently blowing few strands of Kaoru’s hair away from his face.

Everything was peaceful, aside from Kojiro’s heart. It was beating too loud that he was afraid Kaoru might hear it and realize his feelings.

Kojiro leans forward while his hand was slowly reaching out to cup Kaoru’s currently red face. With utmost gentleness, he carefully caresses his cheek, gradually rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

Kojiro’s eyes were glued to Kaoru’s, never leaving them for a second as he speaks,

“But hey, did you know, Kaoru? Recently, love feels like finally seeing the cherry blossoms for the first time again after a long winter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Currently, it is just a one-shot I thought of today. But, I'm still thinking about whether I should make it a compilation of matchablossom's days in high school (yup together with adam too) or just leave it as an open-ending as is. I was literally making this during classes so please forgive me for the errors. And uhm constructive criticism is muchly needed thank u!!


End file.
